Entities (e.g., individuals, companies, etc.) that use wheeled vehicles, also known as rolling stock (e.g., trucks, trains, or other wheeled vehicles used by businesses) are often required to pay taxes in a variety of taxing jurisdictions at various times throughout a given period of time. The amount of tax owed in a given jurisdiction is often based, at least in part, on the valuation of the rolling stock while located in or passing through the jurisdiction. Such valuations are commonly made by the owner and/or operator, or by a professional assessor. Valuations made by an owner or operator may be inaccurate and/or subject to possible audit by a taxing entity. Valuations made by professional assessors may be expensive. Either type of assessment of the valuation of rolling stock commonly occurs annually, meaning that the valuation used to determine tax amounts owed in various jurisdictions does not change (i.e., depreciate) throughout the year as the rolling stock is used and depreciating in value.